Episodes from Odaiba and other places
by Orceanos
Summary: The Digidestined sure know how to have fun, especially now as hormone filled teenagers. A collection of one-shots, for mature readers; pwop.
1. Big brother

**Looks like I'm sickomon. This chapter contains consensual incest between siblings, don't read if you don't like.**

"speech"

" _thinking"_

 **I don't own Digimon**

"You are such a jerk, Tai!" yelled Sora and slapped Tai right in the face. Before he could react, a few tears gathered in her eyes, and she ran off. Upset by her reaction he touched his cheek that still hurt a bit.

"Some friend Sora is. All I wanted to do was getting a tiny little feel for her breasts, but she blows her top." He muttered under his breath while he walked back to the Kamiya's apartment.

"Hello, is anyone home?" he yelled into the apartment while he closed the door behind himself, but he got no answer. Tai checked his cell phone, but he had received no message. "Guess I'll just have to settle for dad's porn movies again. But where did he put them." He spoke to himself.

Just when he was about to open the door to his dad's office, he heard some sound from his room, " _Shit what's that?"_ he thought. He put his ear at the door to hear a bit better, this time the sound was a whimper, a stutter, "Br…th…r…" was the only thing he heard from a female voice.

Silently he opened the door to his room and peeked into it, what he saw was not just utterly surprising, but also gave him very conflicting feeling. His little sister lay upside down on his bed, her head buried in his pillow and her legs spread wide. She wore nothing, but socks and a shirt, while her hand furiously stroked her pink, wet pussy. He couldn't stop watching his sister masturbate while her sweet moans reached his ears.

Forgotten were all thoughts he had spent on Sora, watching his sister in such a position brought a new idea to his mind. " _Maybe…I could be Kari's boyfriend…Why not?"_

Maybe it was just a coincidence but when that thought crossed his mind Kari's moans became a bit louder. Tai just became even more curious and aroused when Kari became louder and didn't try to muffle her moans anymore in his pillow. Instead, she brought a second hand to her dripping sex, one hand spread her labia as wide as possible, while the other frenetically rubbed her tiny love button. Her back ached and her head fell back, moans turned into little screams of pleasure, while her hands moved faster and faster.

At this point Tai's pants were already down to his ankles, and he was stroking his erect member with the same intensity as Kari pleasured herself. But what he saw was not enough for him and me made a few steps into his room, careful not to trip over his pants.

Kari didn't notice him she was I her own world of lust, thrashing the bed with one fist, while she was so close to her sweet release. She pushed two fingers into her extremely wet folds, "Brother…big brother." She screamed when she reached her peak and waves of pleasure rushed through her body.

Heavily panting she let her body fall onto the mattress, just the friction from the bed sheets gave her a little aftershock. "Big brother," she mumbled again still lost in her own fantasy of lust. She hadn't even noticed that Tai had come to the edge of the bed, still stroking his member that had become harder with every small step he had made towards his sister.

He wanted to resist, but he couldn't, his unoccupied hand moved like it was acting on its own caressing Kari's body for a second, before his hand clutched one of her ass cheeks, lustfully kneading the firm flesh. With a surprised yelp Kari suddenly realized that she was no longer alone in Tai's room. Frightened she turned her head to see who was behind her.

Behind her stood Tai, her brother. His cheeks were red like tomatoes, his eyes filled with lust, and he was stroking his massive member. "Big brother," she said relieved and embarrassed, but also turned on by the sight of her brother's impressive boy parts.

"You were asking for this by being in my room." He said huskily, while he increased the speed of his hand motions.

"B…but…Tai…" she wanted to respond, but it was already to late the thick, red, shimmering glans were pointing at her and his face became a grimace. He moaned loud and splashed several spurts of his seed onto his sister, hitting her first in the face while the other spurts hit her shirt covered breasts.

After spraying his cum on Kari, Tai suddenly realized what he had done and tears of regret filled his eyes. "Uh…I…," he wanted to excuse to Kari but the words got stuck in his throat.

"…It's okay…if you liked it, Tai…" said Kari between pants.

Tai really had not expected from Kari to say something like that. "Kari," he whispered.

"Don't worry Tai, I saw you before doing it and I always hoped for more…" said Kari with a blush, looking at her brother with big eyes.

Before Tai could answer her, she leaned towards him and wrapped her hands around his semi erect member. She moved closer and closer until her face was directly in front of his member, with pink cheeks she planted loving kisses on the sensitive tip, moaning slightly.

"H-Hey! K-Kari…" he stammered.

Kari looked up meeting his gaze with her big brown, love filled eyes. "Does it feel good Tai…?" she asked joyfully.

"K-Kari…" he panted heavily, while she started to suck on her brother's big cock with gusto. Tai's massive member was way too big for her tiny mouth, so she switched to affectionately licking the whole length of it. While she really enjoyed pleasuring her brother with her mouth, Kari felt her own sexual desire arise again.

She grabbed Tai's wrist and pulled his hand towards her needy crotch. "Touch mine, too…big brother…"

Tai was very happy to return some favour she had given to him, carefully he used his middle finger to stroke the area between the outer lips. "Mmm… Right there…" she moaned when Tai's fingers focused on her pink button.

The moans heard turned into tiny screams when he inserted his finger into her tight, wet hole. Tai smiled when he looked at his sister, her cheeks were in a deep shade of pink and her eyes were shut tight, moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Isn't this wrong?" he asked still concerned about the well-being of his sister.

"It's fine…It's okay Tai. It's really okay." She said happily, pushing her pelvis against his fingers.

He slipped a second finger into her increasing her pleasure. While he was enjoying a lot what they were doing it was not enough for him, Tai wanted more. "Now or never," he thought.

"C-Can I put it in." he asked shyly.

Kari looked at him with big eyes, this was the most embarrassing thing ever, but she also wanted this more than anything else. "Yeah, Tai…you can put it in…" she answered and put her hands over her mouth as soon as she had said the words.

Tai took his member and rubbed the tip against Kari's sensitive folds, drawing out more of her beautiful moans. Feeling the slickness of her pussy he slowly pushed into the tight, wet hole; until he reached her hymen.

"Ah, ah…Oh…big brother, your cock is inside me…" moaned Kari excited.

"Kari are you okay?" asked Tai, concerned that he was probably hurting here.

Kari smiled at him happily, "Yeah…I feel great. It feels really nice…Please do it more…"

Tai nodded and kissed her perky breasts, quickly moving on to suck on her rosy nipples. Kari let her head fall back and let out a scream of pleasure. At this moment Tai jolted up his hips, tearing her maidenhood and entering her completely.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you feel so amazing." He held her close hoping the pain would go away soon.

"Ah…bi…big bro…brother," ignoring the pain of losing her virginity wasn't very hard for, since she felt so good with her brother balls deep inside her.

"Ah! Ah ah…! Big brother, give me more…," she pleaded, feeling the increasing heat in her core.

Tai pulled her up to have her sitting on his lap. Kari immediately used the opportunity that was given to her and moved her hips as fast as she could. He quickly mirrored her face pace hitting her so deep with his magnificent cock. The coiling heat in her core became more and more, she knew that it wouldn't take long until her sweet release would come.

"Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum so hard…Tai." She screamed in lust filled pleasure.

Kari felt her limbs go numb from all the lust that filled her mind, she couldn't keep up her pace anymore and fell back onto the mattress. Luckily her brother was there for here he held her legs and mercilessly pushed inside her, making her scream louder with every thrust.

Kari became just a quivering mass under her brother, until eventually his big cock sent her over the edge and massive wave of orgasmic bliss washed over here.

Tai felt his sister's pussy suddenly tightening when her sexual screams became the loudest, he was barely able to move anymore. Kari's pussy had sucked him in, and he felt like her pussy would never release his dick again, but he knew his responsibility At this moment. He barely managed to pull out his prick in time before he splashed his seed onto her from head to bellybutton.

They both fell heavily panting on the bed. "Big brother," murmured Kari over and over again, until Tai embraced her and held her tight.

Kari happily snuggled up to him, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too, Kari." Said Tai and kissed her forehead, before they fell asleep.

 **Against my initial thoughts I decided to give this story an internal lore according to my headcanon. Chapters will now be uploaded in a chronological order as they happen in my headcanon.**


	2. Soaking wet

15 years ago, a friend of mine wrote a one-shot about a doujinshi he saw; but somehow the story got lost in the depths of the world wide web, but through a lucky coincident he rediscovered it. Now we polished it a bit up to reissue it here.

Co-Author: Cybenddragon

"speech"

" _Thinking"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

"Ok, Kari, I'm heading to the bus now. Izzy should be over any minute. The emergency numbers are next to the phone. Wish your brother luck at the soccer camp, maybe I'll make the state team." Said Tai, busy putting on his shoes.

"Good luck Tai," said Kari for the umpteenth time while she rolled her eyes, "Do your best."

Tai smiled at her, completely oblivious to her annoyance, and opened the door. Before he left, he says, "Ok Kari, I love you!" With that Tai was out the door and into the rain, trying not to be late for the bus that would take him to the exclusive, week long soccer camp he had been invited to attend. Kari's parents were also gone on their second honeymoon this month and would be gone even longer than Tai.

Sure enough, within ten minutes the doorbell rang to Kari and Tai's small apartment and after Kari opened the door, there was Izzy bent over and panting heavily and soaked to the bone. "Hey Kari, sorry I'm late, my computer was being really slow and I had to finish downloading a file."

"It's fine Izzy, come on in."

Izzy took the invitation and came inside the apartment. He opened his mouth to utter a thanks, however what he had been about to say was lost in a sneeze, signalling that he had gotten a bit of a cold on the run in the rain over. 

"Izzy are you okay?" Kari asked with more than a little guilt. _"Dang it, this is my fault, I told Tai I didn't need a baby sitter,"_ she thinks while frowning at Izzy's discomfort.

"I'm fine Kari, just a little congestion, possibly caused by a virus."

"Anyway Izzy," Kari said interrupting, "I know what will fix you right up; we can take a nice hot bath."

Izzy thought it over; he could use a little soak. "Ok, thank you Kari, what are you gonna be doing? Watching TV?"

Kari looked a little confused. "What do you mean; you said we could take a bath together."

" _Did she say we? Ugh, stupid cold."_ "I'm sorry Kari, but I misunderstood you, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"But I never take baths by myself," Kari whined, "Tai and I always take one together, otherwise it takes me forever. Why don't you want to?" Kari was perfectly aware of why, but she still didn't mind taking a bath with Izzy, and the part about it taking forever when she was alone was true enough.

 _"For fuck's sake she wants me to explain why? How can I say this?"_ "Well Kari, it's just not good manners to take a bath with someone from the other gender unless you are related. You'll understand better when you're older."

"Oh, c'mon Izzy, I hate that excuse. Besides, there's nothing that could go wrong, just please do it Izzy."

" _God damn it."_ "Ok, fine Kari, just show me where to get my towel." _"I have a really bad feeling about this."_

" _Still feeling bad,"_ Izzy thinks as he blushes deeply, just inches away from the now nude Kari. _"Ok, just be calm about this, I'll be fine, right god?"_ Izzy prays/hopes.

"Hey Izzy, could you scrub my back?"

" _Fuck you god."_ "Sure Kari." At this point Izzy is trying to help Kari wash without touching her in any way, which he is finding out is incredibly difficult. When he was done, he turned around, completely embarrassed.

" _Izzy is actually pretty good looking."_ Kari thought in a way not appropriate for someone her age. _"Now that we're this close, maybe I should make a move."_

Despite not being oblivious to sex appeal, Kari was young and, rightfully, didn't have a lot in the way of flirting. The best she could come up with is about as blunt as it can possibly get. "Hey Izzy, do you like me?" Izzy turns around completely surprised by this question and is put directly at eye level with Kari's breasts, she having stood up while he wasn't looking.

He turns back around, completely stunned. "Uh Kari, couldn't you ask this at a little more appropriate time? I mean this is kind of…"

"Suggestive?" asks Kari. "I know, that's what I was going for," she says lowering her voice to a whisper.

" _Oh, I am so going to hell for this,"_ Izzy thinks as his will power slips.

Kari brings Izzy over to the side of the tub and sits on his lap. She refers to some of the movies she found under Tai's bed for an idea of what to do next. She puts her hand in her pussy like she saw some of the girls in the videos do. Although she didn't know it, she was a little wet from this whole ordeal and this was incredibly pleasurable. "Izzy, would you like to help me?"

Without waiting for a reply, she takes his hand and gently places it partially in her flower. He gently fingers her, not really knowing what he is doing. Izzy is completely inexperienced, however, so is Kari, and it's good enough for the little girl to find it unbelievably satisfying. It takes less than five minutes for the feeling quickly building in Kari to finally snap as she achieves her first, mind shattering, orgasm.

Unbeknownst to the two, there is a knock on the front door to the apartment. 

"Hey Izzy, are you here?" Mimi was knocking on Tai's door, trying to get an answer. Tai had called her and asked her to make sure that Izzy was there and taking good care of Kari. Next to Joe, Izzy may have been the most responsible one of them so it puzzled her that he would need assurance. However, since she (sadly) had nothing better to do that day so she had agreed now that the rain had stopped. Now she was thinking that maybe he wasn't being overprotective; no one was answering the door.

Finally, she realized no one was going to answer, but because she had promised Tai (she would normally never do this) she tried the door, and was surprised to find it was open. She opened it and found that no one was in the front room. She looked around and found that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. _"Maybe Kari's just taking a bath,"_ she thinks heading towards the door. What she finds is not nearly what she expected. 

When her orgasm had finished its way through her tiny system, Kari had sunk to the floor and eyed Izzy's now erect prick. It looked really big on someone his size, and, even though Kari didn't actually know, she had a feeling that was a good thing.

Just then someone opened the door and scared the crap out of the two almost lovers. Mimi walked in to see them together in this awkward pose and went red in the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Izzy!?" She yelled at her friend, thinking there was no way it was Kari's idea. She was also very hurt, because although she didn't show it well, she really liked Izzy and the thought that he would do something like this hurt her feelings deeply.

"We were just messing around," said Kari coming to the rescue. "In fact, why don't you join us Mimi, it could be fun."

Mimi's mouth hangs open like a bass as she thinks about what Kari just said, however she soon comes to the conclusion, _"Ok, there's no way Kari understands what she just asked me. I couldn't possibly do something like that, especially with Izzy here. But what if Izzy tries something like that again when I'm gone? I guess I've got no choice, and who am I kidding, I've always kinda wanted to get in the bath with Izzy."_ "Ok Kari, thank you." She gives Izzy one more, half faked, evil look before she starts to undress. 

Izzy has never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He's sitting between the smiling Kari and the incredibly pissed off Mimi, both completely naked. The best thing he can think to do is try (and fail miserably) to hide under the bubbly water. _"Mimi is soooo going to kill me when this is over,"_ he thinks _. "And that'll be if I'm lucky."_

 _"Heh heh, Izzy is gonna be soooo mad at me. But you know, maybe I'll just mess with him a tiny bit more. Sorry Izzy."_ Kari thinks as she stands up in the tub. "Hey guys, I'm going to go wash my hair," she announces as she stands up and gets out of the tub. That would be fine, except just as she gets out, she bends over and gives everyone in the tub a big eye full of her little pussy.

Izzy looks up in response to Kari's voice but looks back down in shame (and arousal) as he sees her bend over. Izzy is wishing he could be anywhere but here, and yet at the same times, wouldn't want to be anywhere else, lest he miss this very unique opportunity.

Mimi, on the other hand, is ecstatic to be this close to Izzy. Even after their many adventures in the digital world, they had never been in this type of situation _. "What should I do? This is the best opportunity I'll ever get, but Kari's right there. Would it be too bold to do anything now? Hmm, maybe I'll just see how he's feeling about Kari accidently showing her vagina."_ With that thought firmly put into her mind, and wanting to do it before any other, probably more logical, options come to mind, she quickly grabs at his penis, and is only moderately surprised, yet completely happy, when it reveals itself to be completely erect. What does surprise her is the fact that it was really long and thick.

Her jaw drops; again, in the utter surprise she feels from finding that her secret love is hung this well.

Izzy, on the other hand, had no warning of what Mimi was planning and is taken completely by surprise at this sudden change in Mimi's actions. When she grabs his member, he involuntarily lets out a loud gasp that he only just stops in his throat from turning into a moan. However, even though he stopped this, the gasp alerted Kari to something.

"Hey guys are you alright?" she says, looking back from washing her hair.

"Oh, yeah, we're fine Kari, hahahah," Mimi lies terribly, just barely managing to pull off Izzy's cock before Kari turns around. Kari, luckily, just shrugs it off and goes back to washing her face.

 _"Did Mimi really just do that?"_ Izzy thinks as he looks at the girl that he is seeing in a completely new way. He had had a small crush on her in the Digital world, but only slightly more so than Sora. Now, he was thinking maybe she felt a little more deeply than he had thought. _"Think about this logically, watch and observe. Did she just do that to see if I'd give in to temptation with Kari again, or is she serious? What will she do next?"  
_  
 _"Uh oh, he's just staring at me. Did I do something wrong? I guess it doesn't really matter, if I stop now, I've totally fucked everything up between us anyway. I hope he won't be too mad."_ She leans back over and grabs Izzy's substantial member again, but instead of simply grabbing, she starts pumping it up and down in her delicate fingers, giving him a hand job. Whispering, so that Kari on the other side of the room doesn't notice them, she leans over and whispers in Izzy's ear, "Izzy, I don't know if you noticed, but I always loved you. I hope you'll forgive me for this." With that, she increases the pace of her hand job.

Izzy is on cloud nine. This is a hell of a lot better than the few times he tried this himself. Wanting to give something back and going almost completely by instincts, Izzy puts his hand over Mimi's pussy and slowly enters one finger. When he gets it all the way inside Mimi, he stops moving his finger, giving her pussy time to adjust to something entering it for the first time. Mimi, even in the heat of the moment, looks over to check on Kari who's still sitting on her stool lathering her hair.

Just as Mimi finishes checking on Kari, Izzy starts removing his finger from her (although there's no way to tell in the bath) flowing pussy only to start shoving two in when he gets it almost completely out. He also takes this opportunity to try one of the few things he learned completely from his limited experience with pornography. He bends his neck down and lightly starts sucking on Mimi's breast. This causes Mimi's eyes to shoot open and her entire body to go stiff while she gets used to this overload of pleasure.

Soon, however, she calms down and whispers, "Izzy, I want you to put it in me." He feels hesitant, but due to the wild amount of hormones flowing through him, he puts her body against the side of the tub without a single word of protest. Izzy positions his erect manhood at the entrance of her waiting pussy and stops, not wanting to rush something this important to Mimi.

Mimi is scared stiff but knows that she truly wants this and won't let something like that stop her. Slowly, she lowers her body onto Izzy's pole. She can feel every tiny bit of him that goes in, which sends more and more pleasure through her system. Eventually Izzy's cock is blocked by the wall of Mimi's maidenhood.

Wanting to get it over with quickly, Mimi slowly starts to pull off of Izzy's dick, takes a deep breath, and falls straight down, shattering her virginity in an instant. Due to the fact that she is soaked from the bath and being aroused, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it could have. Despite this fact, it still brought tears streaming down her face as the pain shoots through her like coals; originating from her broken virginity.

Soon, however, she is able to start moving up and down slowly, much to the enjoyment of Izzy. It takes hardly any time for Mimi to start moving with more resolve, quickly losing herself in the passion.

Izzy starts thrusting back into hers, while still trying to hold back, as not to hurt her. However, being erect for half an hour, plus the hand job, soon takes its toll on Izzy stamina, and in less than five minutes he deposits a sizeable load of sperm directly into Mimi's waiting pussy.

Mimi feels him deposit an incredible amount of sperm almost directly into her womb. This new experience is enough to send her far off the edge and she cums hard onto Izzy's dick.

This is, hands down, the greatest feeling Izzy has ever had. The orgasm was quick to come to the surface, and when it does, he is completely unable to stifle his scream of release.

The scream is just the thing Kari was waiting for. She spins around and yells at the couple, "Hey! What do you two hentai think you're doing!?"

Although Izzy and Mimi didn't know it, Kari had been aware of what they had been up to almost the entire time. She had turned around just as Mimi started the hand job, but had turned away again, wanting to see how far they would go. It had been torture, knowing what they were doing, making her hornier and hornier with no hope of release. But now, her plan was coming to fruition. Izzy jumped away from Mimi in embarrassment, almost falling right on his ass on the slippery floor of the bathtub.

Kari jumped in the bathtub with the two, and with her sudden change in attitude, Izzy didn't know what she'd do next. "And look at the mess you two made," Kari said, referring to the cum now dipping out of Mimi's pussy and pooling on the side of the tub. As she looked angrily at Mimi she exclaimed, "Someone's going to have to clean this up." Now with a smirk, Kari got on her knees and started licking at Mimi's pussy, getting all of Izzy's cum that was left inside.

Mimi almost hit her head on the tile wall when Kari started licking her pussy, still being hyper sensitive from the powerful orgasm she had just experienced, and never having had someone lick her, much less with this much gusto. She didn't know why Kari would do something like this, but at this point she was far beyond caring. Mimi squirmed in her make-shift seat, not trying to get away from Kari, but unable to sit still with the pleasure continuing to shoot through her body like fire.

After Kari got a mouthful of cum, and was about to swallow it, she got an idea. "Why should I have to clean this up alone?" So, she stood up and bent over Mimi and started a passionate kiss with the cum still in her mouth. Mimi took it gladly as she started kissing back. Izzy just sat there watching, jerking his member without even realizing it.

After Kari had finished making out with Mimi she looked over at Izzy, staring intently at them, jerking off rapidly. She smirked as she called out to him, "Hey Izzy! Let me help you with that." With that she moved out of the tub, got on her back, and pulled her legs back as far as they'd go; giving Izzy a good show of the pussy he had been interrupted from earlier, not that he cared at this point.

Without hesitation he plunged his dick into this significantly tighter hole that, for some reason [Tai], didn't have a hymn. Izzy was too absorbed on trying to get his rocks off to notice this fact. Now that he wasn't worried about someone looking over, like he was with Mimi, he went all out with Kari, going at it like a blurred jackhammer and moaning uncontrollably. It didn't take long for Izzy to get tired of this position so he lifted Kari up and had her wrap her legs around his chest so that they were face to face while they went at it.

Mimi, in the meantime, was feeling left out now that Izzy wasn't paying her any attention. She was getting hornier by the second, as she watched the two, fuck like animals, and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Izzy's significant member as it disappeared impossibly deep into Kari. With Izzy's cum still on her lips, she crawled over to the couple to get a better look and as she approached an idea occurred to her.

While Izzy was distracted with Kari, Mimi crawled even closer and put her tongue on his cock. As he thrust up and down, it licked the length of penis, making him gasp loudly at the sudden and unexpected increase of pleasure. Taking this as a sign that he Izzy liked it, Mimi started moving her tongue back and forth, increasing the pleasure further, and almost throwing Izzy over the edge; although he just barely managed to hang on.

This feeling was almost too much for Izzy, and, realizing almost too late, Kari hadn't cum yet. "Mimi, you're gonna have to stop or I'm not gonna make it." He pants, almost in too much pleasure to form his sentence. _"Hm. He needs to speed things up huh?"_ Mimi thinks as she retracts her tongue. "Maybe I can help."

Izzy, so lost in the pleasure he's receiving, barely notices when Mimi tongue disappears, however he does notice when Kari stiffens and lets out a poorly muffled moan. While the two had been absorbed in their erotic act, Mimi had dragged her tongue up from Izzy's manhood, past where the couple's body meets, and gave Kari's asshole a nice lick. This new and intense feeling was what had set off the young girl's moan.

These two different and intense sensations were quickly sending Kari towards a blissful and incredibly powerful orgasm. With Izzy pumping her with his cock and Mimi tonguing her ass with uncanny skill, she knew this was going to be way bigger than when she and Izzy had experimented earlier.

Just three minutes after her "tongue bath" had started; Kari visibly stiffened and let loose her wonderful nectar. Mimi had just enough warning to pull out of her ass and get below her to drink in as much as she could. From the awkward angle, it was difficult to drink, and a good bit of the valuable liquid ran down her chest.

This was an incredible orgasm, enough so that Kari blacked out as it ran its course through her beautiful body. Izzy had to help keep her steady as she blinked away the darkness from her still stunned eyes. Soon however, she was once again aware of her surroundings and dropped down to Izzy's waist. She hadn't planned on doing anything, but as she looked at Izzy's throbbing cock, she realized he hadn't cum yet. Mimi realized the same thing at the same time and together they went down on the lucky teenager. They took turns giving alternately flicking, licking and sucking his penis; finally sending him over the edge.

When Izzy finally came, it was one for the ages. He shot cum all over the two girls who were still busy servicing his member, even as he continued to cover them in his sperm. Finally, after it seemed he had cum barrels, his penis finally stopped and immediately started to shrink, signalling it was completely done, at least for now.

All members involved were covered in sweat, among other bodily fluids, and they realized they would have to wash off again. While they were busy washing each other off, Izzy was coming down off the high he had been on, and started thinking. "Hey Kari, you know not to tell Tai about this, right?" The least extreme of what Izzy was imagining Tai might do was enough to give him nightmares, so he wanted to make sure Kari knew this was something she shouldn't spread around.

"Don't worry Izzy. I won't tell anyone. But why worry about that now? We have an entire week before anyone comes back," Kari said with a mischievous grin before she gave Izzy a passionate kiss on the lips. Mimi, not one to be left out, joined in as well.


	3. Onii-chan

**Another Kari/Tai story, but this time a bit more focused on Kari. An author here wrote that Tai could be a huge Disney fan, so I decided he also could be an anime fan.**

 **Warning: Consensual incest between siblings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

With a smile Kari rummaged through her old wardrobe, her parents had agreed to buy her a new one, now she was sorting out which clothes she wanted to keep and which she no longer needed.

At the very back she found a plastic bag with a uniform in it; at first she was shocked because she thought it was an old school-uniform she forgot to return, but at a second glance she saw that it was a Cardcaptor Sakura cosplay outfit that her brother had given her as a present once.

She only had worn it once on a Halloween party and probably forgot about it. Kari took it out of the plastic bag and unfolded it. It was a sailor style school uniform and on the tag was written 'Bandai official Cardcaptor Sakura cosplay outfit'.

Kari became very nostalgic; she remembered watching the show with her brother, while it was just fun for her, Kari was pretty sure that Sakura had been her brothers first crush.

She smirked as an idea crossed her mind, it was spring holidays for her and Tai, but her parents still had to work, since it was only 11:30 am, she still had at least six hours before her parents came home. Kari quickly took off her clothes except for her underwear and put on the cosplay outfit.

It was a bit small because of her recent growth spurt, the jacket was no entirely covering the whole of her flat belly, also it was pretty tight around her breasts and the skirt now was very short, definitely not suitable to wear it in the public.

She left her room and walked straight to her brother's room, she expected him to be playing video games. Kari knocked on his door, "Onii-chan, can I come in."

"Sure," was his immediate answer. She opened the door and saw her brother lying on his bed watching the results of the latest play day of the J1 League.

"Onii-chan, look what I found at the back of my wardrobe."

Tai lazily looked at her and Kari started to giggle when she saw her brother's eyes getting bigger and bigger, realizing what she was just wearing.

"Look there's also fan-service included," she said with a giggle and spun around on one leg as quickly as possible. The motion made the skirt fly up giving Tai a brief glance on her white panties.

"It's just perfect," he said with a blush.

"Hikari in Sakura-chan's outfit … it's so moe," he said while he got up from his bed, but because he only had eyes for his sister he accidentally slipped and fell on his back.

From this angle he could look even more under her skirt and already saw the brim of her panties, hypnotized by the view he crawled on the floor to see even more.

"Jeez, Onii-chan you're acting like a little child." Said Kari with a giggle.

Eventually he stood up again right in front of his sister. "You look so cute Kari, please let me hug you."

Kari looked at him with a smile. "Okay."

Tai wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame and buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling the scent of her hair.

"Aah … how cute," said Tai dreamy.

Kari blushed as she let her hands travel over the muscular back of her brother. She enjoyed the feel of his warm body around here. Soon she felt something hard poking against her belly. Kari pushed one hand between herself and her brother moving it downwards towards the point where the hard thing was poking her. She moved her hand over the noticeable bulge in her brothers shorts.

"Jeez, Onii-chan… Look at how hard you have become. Am I turning you on?" asked Kari acting innocent.

"Ah!" yelped Tai, "No… Hey!" he added.

Kari continued to work her hand over the bulge of her brother. "It's okay, Onii-chan. I understand. Me wearing Sakura-chan's outfit turned you on, right? You are such an honest boy…" with flushed cheeks she looked at her brothers face. "I'm glad to see how excited you are for me."

Without any more words she went on her knees in front of Tai, opened the zip of his shorts and pulled them down together with his underwear. A bright smile appeared on her face when her brother's big erection was right in front of her face.

With a surprising eagerness Kari wrapped her hand around Tai's erection planting several kisses onto the sensitive skin.

"Hi-Hikari! W… wait…!" he stammered already close to losing control.

Kari giggled while she massaged the base oh her brother's shaft with one hand while the other was carefully playing with his balls. "Let me take the initiative to do naughty things this time." She said with a sing-song voice and started to give his exposed glans several sloppy licks.

After a few licks, Kari took as much as she could, of Tai's member in her mouth slowly bobbing her head along his length, drawing soft moans from her brother's mouth. When her brother's moans became louder, she took his length particularly deep into her mouth, sucking him in hard by hollowing her cheeks.

Every time her tongue made contact with the sensitive head of his member Tai made a more intense groan. Hearing the noises of her brother Kari pulled her head back, grabbing his penis with both hands she swirled her tongue around his glans as fast as she could.

The sensation of Kari's hot tongue swirling around his sensitive cock was too much for Tai and without a warning he shot his load into his sister's face.

"Aha! So much cum!" squealed Kari joyful.

Tai's lack of sexual relief in the past days started to take effect, and he came much more than usual.

"Wow… How amazing Onii-chan. You are still cumming." She said while giving his member gentle strokes.

"T… That felt so awesome, Hikari…" said Tai with crimson cheeks.

Kari smiled at her brother and swallowed some of the cum. With an innocent smile she lifted her skirt and flashed her panties to her brother. "Look. See how wet I've become from sucking your dick? You've got to be responsible and check it for me, Onii-chan."

Tai was amazed by Kari's sudden change to acting more innocent again, he couldn't help but play along with it.

"Alright. Take of your panties and let me have a good look at it, Hikari." He said eagerly.

She pulled down her skirt and panties in one motion and stepped out of them, showing her brother her smooth and freshly shaved pussy. "Here you go, Onii-chan…" she said with a smile.

Kari let herself fall back onto Tai's bed and spread her legs wide for her brother. Tai immediately put his head between her legs and started to lick her pussy. He was absolutely overwhelmed by how wet she was and how much more of her love juices were flowing out oh here. Every lick his tongue made was accompanied by cute moan of Kari, every moan was a symphony for him that urged him to keep going.

Kari's fluids had already soaked his face. "It's amazing how wet you are, Hikari." He whispered to her, as if to prove his words he gently pushed one finger inside her. "See… My finger is going in easily from how wet it is."

"Onii-chan…your…finger…so good…" she moaned while puling his face towards hers for a kiss.

At the same time Tai used his thumb to rub small circles around her clitoris. "Look your clit is becoming plump, Hikari. I can even stretch your pussy lips like this… You are such a naughty girl."

Kari moaned loud in pleasure and pushed her pelvis against Tai's hand. "O… onii-chan…! It feels so good…!"

"Soon it will feel even better." Said Tai with a smirk.

He let his slick finger travel down more until he reached her butthole inserting his finger just a little, at the same time he pushed his thump into her pussy, fingering both of her holes at the same time. Kari showed no protest at all and happily welcomed her brother's fingers. Felling no resistance Tai increased the speed of his hand and used his other hand to rub her clitoris.

"Onii-chan, it's stirring me up!" she shouted between moans.

"Alright, now cum for me." Said Tai while moving his hands as fast as he could.

Just when Kari was on the edge of having her own climax Tai removed his hands earning a loud whine of protest from her, but before she could complain Tai pushed his rock-hard dick with one swift motion deep into her aching pussy.

"Onii-chan's… dick… It's coming in…" moaned Kari in complete bliss.

Tai was amazed, his sister's insides were so warm, wet and welcoming. "Hikari… Your pussy feels so good… It's so tight!" he whispered into her ear.

"Your dick… I… it's feels so good, too… Onii-chan…" moaned Kari while she wrapped her arms and legs around her brother, feeling her climax building up more and more.

After a few more thrusts she could no longer hold back the pressure and climaxed hard, her mouth becoming a big o while she barely made any noise. Her love juices gushed around her brother's dick that was now thrusting at a slower pace letting her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasmic bliss.

Tai gave his heavy breathing, cute sister several kisses to the forehead while she dreamily looked at him. But he was still hard and was desperate for another release.

"Hey Hikari, Sakura-chan has a big brother too, right?" asked Tai.

"Yes," moaned Kari after a particularly deep thrust of Tai.

"I'm sure they have done naughty things all the time, just like us… Sakura-chan is so cute I bet no big brothers could ever resist her charms!" he said, while increasing the pace of his thrust.

It was almost too much for Kari she was still sensitive from her first climax and her brother's rapid thrust were hitting all her sweet spots. "Yes… I think so too… Onii-chan… Onii-chan!" she moaned loud.

Her brothers powerful thrust made her feels so good and the twitching of his hard member inside her made her feel even better. She could feel his body tensing up and his movements becoming more hectic. It was like his member was radiating pulsing heat deep inside her.

Tai could no longer hold it back; with a low groan he spurted his semen inside his sister. Feeling his hot cum gushing inside her, Kari was overwhelmed by a second orgasm.

He rolled off her and pulled hi sister into a loving embrace while showering her face with loving kisses. Kari happily melted into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. "I guess I should wear costumes more often." She said with a smile.


	4. After School

**It's time to introduce everybody's favourite into this story: Sora! I'd call this chapter an all-time classic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

After finishing his afternoon classes, Tai was about to leave the school area and to walk home. When he was walking home, he always had to walk past the sports grounds. He looked through the fence that separated them from the sideways and saw that they were almost empty. Just when he was about to cross the street, he heard someone call out his name with a sing-song voice.

"Taiiii!"

He turned around and saw Sora walking towards him, she was wearing her tennis clothes and was still holding a tennis racket in her hand.

"Hmmm? Hey Sora, what's up?" he had not expected her at all.

"Tai! Are you on your way home?" she asked, "I'm done with my tennis practice! So, you want to go home together?" she continued before he had the chance to answer.

"Err…" Tai was a bit overwhelmed by her rapid approach.

"What's with the attitude?" asked Sora, acting a bit upset.

"Well … you'll be changing your clothes soon, right? I don't want to wait around for that…" he said while scratching the back of his head.

Sora glared at him in disbelief and the turned around upset.

"Awww — it gets dangerous around here in the evening, you know! If some thug attacks me, it'd be all your fault, Tai." She said hoping it would make him feel guilty.

Shocked about what she had just said Tai accidentally lost hold of his bag and it fell down. Sora's word had the desired effect.

"Okay, okay already! I'll wait." He said pretending he was annoyed by her.

"Okay, you're my bodyguard, while I go freshen up. Go ahead and be waiting in front of the changing room." She instructed him. She turned around and without any further ado she went towards the changing rooms.

Tai walked to the outside wall of the changing room and leaned against it. "When the heck, did I become Sora's servant?" he asked himself.

He already knew the answer since Sora had agreed to dating him, she was in charge of almost everything he did in his free time. But he didn't want to complain, because time spend with Sora was time spend well, for him.

"Man, she's taking forever, …" he said to himself again.

"Taii!" he heard her when she came out.

"Eheh, sorry. I took way longer than I thought to freshen up." She excused herself slightly embarrassed.

"Boy, you are slow." He said to quiet that she couldn't hear it. He was smart enough not to say something like this too loud. But the worst part was, that she hadn't even changed her clothes yet.

Tai just grabbed Sora's arm and dragged her into the changing room. "We're changing your clothes now."

Sora was completely surprised by his sudden move.

Tai slammed the door shut behind them. He took her by the shoulders and his brown eyes looked deep into her crimson ones.

"W-what? What's the matter Tai?" she asked him, unsecure about what he was doing next.

A few seconds later she realized what was going on with him. 'Oh no, he has given into his desires.' She thought and backed up a little.

Sora felt his hand gently stroking her cheek. "You want to do it h-here?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked while gently brushing his thump over her cheekbone.

"But that's … ah …" Sora wanted to protest, but his hot mouth planting slanting sloppy kisses on her neck, took all her will to resist away.

She was blushing madly and cupped his face with her hands. "You are impossible, Tai!" she said lovingly.

"Sora…" he just whispered, before she pulled him into a loving kiss.

Their kiss quickly became more heated and one of his hands found its way onto her breasts.

"Ah… Tai…" she moaned when he gave it a little squeeze.

With a cheeky smile he unbuttoned her tennis shirt completely revealing her marvellous upper body. He grabbed her sports bra with two hands and pushed it upwards to expose her firm breasts. He gently kissed the valley between her breasts, amazed by the softness of her skin.

Sora was still in self-doubt about the small size of her breasts. But those thought were gone when he drew one nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned especially loud when he gave her breast a very light bite.

"T-Tai that feels so good …" she whimpered.

"Your breasts are amazing," whispered Tai before he put his mouth on her other breast.

Sora continued to moan in bliss. One hand of his sneaked under her skirt and found its way between her legs. First, he caressed the tender flesh of her inner thighs, before he put his hand on her clothed crotch and started to rub her labia through the fabric.

Tai was amazed how quickly a damp spot appeared under his fingers while Sora's moans became louder. It seemed like it was very easy to excite her after her training.

"Quit fooling around down there." She said while laying down on a bench in the changing room.

"Tai … I…" she wanted to give him more orders, but it was unnecessary Tai already knew what she wanted. He took hold of her panties and pulled the of her long legs, admiring how they were muscular and soft at the same time. As soon as he had discarded her panties, she spread her legs inviting him.

"Sora… I won't disappoint you." He said before pulling out his already rock-hard member, he didn't bother with taking off his clothes.

He rubbed his swollen glans against her inner lips a few times before he carefully guided it inside.

"Do it slow." Said Sora excited for the bliss that she was expecting.

Tai was happily fulfilled her wish and took all the time in the world to enter her completely, while she was wrapping her arms around him to hold him as close as she could.

When he was completely sheathed inside her he kissed her gently and pulled her into his lap.

"Move now." She whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

He put his hands behind her back to make sure she wouldn't fall and started to thrust his hips against hers. Sora let herself fall back a little enjoying how secure she felt with his strong arms around her.

Sora put one hand to the place where they were connected. Hiking up her skirt again, showing him the patch of red hair above her rosy slit, before her fingers carefully massaged the little bundle of nerves that had been hidden where her nether lips connected.

When he saw that Sora was touching herself, her increased the intensity of his thrusts. Sora moaned loud and seductively bit her lip, "uhh… nnnh… I-It's so good, Tai…"

He allowed her to lie down on the bench again he pulled his hard member out of her. Sora was almost disappointed that his long, thick meat was no longer inside her. Tai gently caressed her leg. "Sora, get on your hands and knees."

Sora blushed madly because it was such a perverted position, but she did not hesitate at all to fulfil his wish. Tai took hold of her bottom and kneaded her muscular as cheeks. Because of her sporty lifestyle there was no fat on her ass only muscles, her butt wasn't as soft as other girls', but it was incredibly firm and Tai loved it. He enjoyed the view on her tight, rear entry.

Tai took hold of his member and aligned it with her dripping wet slit. As soon as he had entered her with the tip Sora pushed her hips back to show him how eager she was and how much she needed him completely inside.

After a few more thrusts he felt that he was already close, "S-Sora… I'm gonna…"

"Tai… me too, let's cum together…" she moaned between his thrusts.

"Tai… do it… inside…" she said while increasing the movements of her hips.

With Sora creating even more friction he could no longer hold back his hips made a few more uncontrolled, hasty thrusts, before his twitching member gushed his seed deep inside Sora.

Feeling his hot seed inside her was the trigger Sora needed to reach her climax as well. A hot wave of satisfaction washed over her while she was screaming out her bliss. Tai tied to silence the moan of his climax by pressing his mouth on her neck.

After slowly coming down from their high Tai wrapped his arms around her waist and put lazy kisses all over the exposed skin of her neck. They were both still heavily panting and Sora melted into his embrace.

"Tai..." she just said happy, caressing his arms.

"Maybe it was too dangerous to go anywhere today anyway." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll walk you home every day from now on." Said Tai while nuzzling his face into the crock of her neck.


End file.
